


Bloody Justice

by Kiwi_the_Kylee



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_the_Kylee/pseuds/Kiwi_the_Kylee
Summary: In all honesty, she should have known better. She should have kept her nose out of business she had no part in. Really, what did she expect? This wasn't a small town case of disappearances, this was worldwide, and she was just a book-nerd with a little too much confidence.Vampire AU -Ione Jackson was a well established American vigilante, known for hopping from town to town and solving missing persons cases. After nearly being imprisoned, she escaped to Japan, but, within weeks, found herself entangled in something far bigger than herself and much more supernatural than she ever believed possible.In the midst of a scandal, in a country where no one would care to look for her, she finds herself begrudgingly stuck with a vigilante of the supernatural kind.At least he's not hard on the eyes.(Cheesy title and obvious self indulgence ahead. The liklihood of me imaging my favs as vampires is 100% and Akira/Ren as a vampire is writing inspiration I won't refuse.)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Original Female Character(s), Kurusu Akira/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Bloody Justice

In all honesty, she should have known better. She should have kept her nose out of business she had no part in. Really, what did she expect? This wasn't a small town case of disappearances, this was worldwide, and she was just a book-nerd with a little too much confidence.

When infiltrating an underground human trafficking ring, someone smarter might've carried more than a few knives, but she was dumb and impulsive and, now, she was _surrounded_ by men.

"Well, what have we here?" The sudden grip on her shoulder elicited a jump and she turned on her heel as she jerked away.

"I'd appreciate you keeping your hands to yourself." She stood straighter, hardly reaching the shoulders of any of the men, but making as much of a stand as she could.

The three men who had approached her glanced between themselves, grins plastered on their face, "Apologies, princess," he chuckled and her fists clenched at her sides, "what are you doing in a place like this? Its not meant for little girls."

_Not for those without chains._

Her eyes narrowed, "If you must know, I'm buying."

The lie slid past her lips easily. If they hadn't smelt the human on her from the moment she entered, she might have gotten away with it.

The men all snickered to themselves for a moment, but their leader cut it short with words that sent a jolt down her spine, "Take her."

Instantaneously, Ione's knives were free from their concealed sheaths and she was posed to attack, "Try me."

The first attempt to grab her failed, one of her blades leaving a sizable cut on the arm of the man who had dared to come at her. The men's leader was unperturbed, shooing the man back in her direction milliseconds after she'd cut him.

The second attempt succeeded.

The man had no trouble in catching her arms and twisting her wrists to force her to drop her weapons. Even as she kicked and tossed herself around, the man's grip remained steady.

At this point, they'd earned a crowd, drawing them away from the—currently empty—stage.

One of the men kicked the back of her legs, sending her to her knees before the group.

The leader grinned down at her, and she noticed his canines for the first time. "Get her drugged and on the stage. They'll all be vying for a go at this one." As he spoke, her wrists were tied behind her back, and a experimental jerk proved they'd be staying there.

She growled, jerking forward, but only succeeding in making her wrists ache.

"That won't be necessary."

All eyes turned to the new speaker, Ione's brow furrowing at the sight of his mask and his outfit itself. He certainly wasn't the only person present with a mask, but his entire person caught her attention, far beyond his statement.

"I'll be taking her." He smirked down at her, and every bone in her body trembled with rage.

She lunged, a growl tearing from her throat as she did, though a swift kick from behind sent her sprawling.

"You're surprisingly eager for this one, Joker."

_Joker._

She was sure everyone present could hear her eyes rolling.

"I'd appreciate the challenge. Everything up front."

Any hesitation the other man had was gone, "Deal!"

The next thirty minutes were spent being dragged to his ride, her kicks aimed at every possible shin and teeth latching on if anyone drew too close. Still, she wasn't strong enough to fight three men, least of all with her hands behind her back.

If she didn't know any better, she'd think they were unnaturally strong.

When she was finally shoved through the car door, she landed on _Joker's_ lap, immediately resulting in a hiss as she jerked away. Before she could get too far, he'd grabbed the rope holding her wrists, and just as quickly cut through it.

"You're welcome."

"Bite me!" The corners of his lips rose, barely enough to notice at all, but it had been her job to notice details for as long as she could remember, "If you don't let me out right now-!"

"Easy, kitten-"

" _Don't_ call call me that!" She barked out her response without thinking, and she could tell it my surprised him, even if only slightly.

"Alright. It's late, I'll send you home tomorrow, Lone."

She didn't like that he knew her alias, she didn't like that _at all._

"You know me." Her brow furrowed, "and what exactly do you mean by 'send me home'?"

"Back to America."

She huffed, "That's not happening."

"I've worked too long to gain their trust to lose it because of your stubbornness." He mumbled the next part below his breath, and it hurt, even from a stranger, "I should've let them keep you."

She went quiet, and she could see guilt cross his face from the corner of her eye. She obviously wasn't supposed to hear that.

"I'm not going back to America."

"Then you'll be staying with me."

His tone made clear that it wasn't up for debate, and she relented.

He had given her an option to leave at least.

"Fine."

"Fine?" He was clearly surprised by her quick agreement.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't trust you in the slightest, but you are on the inside, and I don't intend to back down because of one slip up." She crossed her arms with a grin.

"So, you're crazy then?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"


End file.
